My Inuyasha Story
by Silvwa
Summary: Inuyasha finally admits his feelings for Kagome, they defeat Naraku, and I have no idea what happens. I'm not kidding I'm making this story up as I go. Please read though. Inu/Kag. Mir/San.


**Hi everyone. Okay this is kinda my first fanfic, I've written others but they didn't do to good. I really don't know how I thought of this one. So just to let you know I don't even know what's going to happen yet, I'm seriously just typing what comes to me. This story is rated T, though some of the later chapters may be rated M for lemons. If the chapter is rated M it will tell you at the top of the page. Some chapters will have lemons in the middle of the chapter, there will still be a notice up top but I will mark where the lemon starts. I really hope everyone enjoys this story.**

**If you have any suggestions for a name then please tell me. I really don't like the current name, but it was the only think I could come up with. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Please remember to keep Christ in Christmas this year everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story unless they are my own characters, which are bound to appear sooner or later.**

* * *

Inuyasha looked down at the well, wondering how much longer she would be. He turned his attention to the village where he saw Kaede in the fields with a young girl picking up herbs, Shippo and Kirara on the ground playing with some string, and Sango who was watching Miroku flirt with the village women again. 'I wonder when Sango will teach him a lesson' thought Inuyasha, finally deciding to just close his eyes and go to sleep.

Not more then two seconds had past when he saw a blue light from behind his eye lids, he opened them to see Kagome climb out of the well, having much difficulty due to the huge book bag on her back, and flop herself on to the ground, breathing heavily. Inuyasha leaped down from the Sacred Tree and went over to Kagome. " 'Bout time you got here, wench." Of course he would have to call her that when he knew it made her angry, but he knew the only reason he did it was to hide what he was really feeling, relief and happiness. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Kagome said, though Inuyasha was a little shocked to hear that there wasn't any hint of anger in her voice, just aggravation. He knelt down and looked at Kagome in confusion. He'd never heard her aggravated before, she was either mad or she wasn't, so this was a clear sign that something was up.

"Oi, what's the matter?" The fact that something was troubling her troubled him a lot. Kagome pushed herself up onto her elbows. She let out a frustrated sigh before starting, "Well, for starters when I got home I found out that my friends were at the house trying to find out if I was okay or not, it took a good ten minutes for my mom to convince my friends that I was fine and was out shopping and that I would be at shcool the next day. The next day at school they all but tackled me as soon as I walked through the door, not to mention the fact that there was a test that day, which I flunked. Then at the end of the day as I was walking out the door with my friends, Hojo came up to me and asked if I would like to go on a date since I was feeling better, and my stupid friends told him I would be able to go, even without consulting me first. Then that night Hojo called to schedule the date and my grandfather told him that I would ready to go tonight, and I really didn't feel like going anywhere." After Kagome finished she let out another sigh and flopped to the ground.

Inuyasha just sat there looking at her with a confused look on his face. 'Who's Hojo? And what's a date? And what was the huge deal about tests?' That last was the one that Inuyasha didn't understand. He wanted to ask her all those questions, but didn't know if she would get more upset if he asked, so he decided not to ask.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha turned around to see the little fox demon coming up the path leading to the village with Kirara a few feet behind him. Kagome got up and held open her arms for the kitsune to jump in. "Hey, Shippo. What's up?" Kagome asked once Shippo was in her arms. "Nothing just playing with Kirara in the village, waiting for you to return." Kagome let out a slight laugh, which warmed Inuyasha heart, and asked "Did Inuyasha try to hurt you while I was away?" Aftre hearing this Inuyasha started to back up, not wanting to hear Shippo's answer,and jumped back into the Sacred Tree. "Nothing out of the usual, head beatings, grabbing me by the tail, but the wierd thing was, he never did anything, just threatened.I don't know why." Shippo moved to where he was sitting on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome was trying to think of why Inuyasha would just threaten and not seige the oppurtunity of her absence to beat the living crap out of Shippo, not that she was complaining or anything, but it was completly out of character for Inuyasha. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that she was at the village already. "Kagome!" Sango immediatly cheered up and walked over to Kagome and gave her a quick hug. "How waseverything in your era?" Kagome just turned away and said "Don't ask." Kagome walked into Kaede's hut where she saw Kaede sitting in the corner separating the herbs she just picked. " Hi, Kaede." Kagome said as she set down her book bag in the corner and sat down, leaning her head against the wall with her eyes closed. "Oh, Kagome, ye are back brought ye back?" "Just didn't feel like staying over there any longer." She said as she got up and walked over to Kaede to start helping her separate herbs. "Child, ye do not have to help me. Go and talk to your friend Sango." Kagome didn't want to go and talk to Sango, so Kagome just replied, "I think Sango might be alittle busy keeping an eye on Miroku. Besides I'd rather be in here helping you." Kagome finished with a smile then picked up some more herbs to start separating them again. Kaede just smiled and continued with her work, allowing Kagome to keep working.

They worked unitl the sun started to set, at that point Kagome started on making supper. When supper was ready Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha came in. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who seemed alittle out of it. She was just about to say something to him when Sango started talking to her, Kagome decided to let it go and ask him after supper.

After they all finished supper, they stayed gathered around the fire still carrying on the conversations they had started during had just finished talking to Kagome when Inuyasha stood, walked over to Kagome, and whispered, "Can I talk to you outside?" Kagome nodded, stood, and followed Inuyasha outside. Kagome immediately realized that he was leading her to the Sarced Tree. Inuyasha stopped when he got there and waited for Kagome who was only a few steps behind him. As soon as she got there Inuyasha picked her up and jumped to one of the tallest branches that would support them, and placed her down gently, on the sit closest to the trunk, then sat down next to her.

After sitting there for a few minutes in silence Kagome spoke up, "Inuyasha, is something the matter?" Inuyasha turned towards her saying, "What would make you say that?" "It just seems like there's something on your mind that's troubling you." Inuyasha let out a soft sigh and answered, " Yeah somethings been on my mind, but it hasn't been troubling me. Listen Kagome," Inuyasha paused really thinking it through of rather or not he should tell," I have no idea where to start, but here it goes. Kagome, I know at times I treat you like crap and get on your nerves and even make you mad, but I want you to know that I love you and no matter how many times you yell at me or sit me I will still always love you. When you go back to your era, I sit in this tree everytime waiting for you to return, every minute that you're gone it kills me inside, but when you return its like the will to live has to. When you smile at me I can't help but be happy too, when your hurt I want to hurt whoever it was that hurt you, even if that means hurting myself. Because of you I've been able to make friends and trust in people for the first time in years. Kagome, after we defeat Naraku will you become my mate?"

Kagome turned towards him in shock. She had no idea what he was going to talk to her about, but this definatly was not what she had expected. Inuyasha turned his head away and thought, 'How could I've been so stupid. Of course she would never want me as a mate. No one would ever want a half demon as a mate, besides she has Kouga.' "Yes." The one word answer was a shock to him, he was so sure that she would turn him down. He turned his head back to Kagome "What?" "Of course I'll become your mate, Inuyasha." Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha the best she could with out falling off the tree. Inuyasha returned the hug, placed his head on top of Kagome's, and breathed in her scent. When they finished their embrace Inuyasha picked up Kagome, moved to where his back was pressed up against the trunk, and placed Kagome on his lap, placing his arms around her. After a few short seconds Inuyasha heard Kagome's soft breathing slow, Inuyasha quickly fllowed her lead and fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. Please review, and if you send flames that's fine. If I made any typing errors then could you please tell me and I will fix them as soon as possible. Just to let you all know I will not be able to update untill the New Year.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Remeber to keep Christ in Christmas over the Christmas season!**


End file.
